Merge (Marvel: What If?)
=Aunt May= Astonishing Ant-Aunt (May Parker) {Earth-23848} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Ant-Man. Added-traits: Ant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Hank Pym), using his Pym-Particle powers and Ant-Man technology. Aunt May is the creator of the Pym-Particle Serum and Ant-Man technology in this universe. Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Merge counterparts *'Ant-Man (May Parker) {Earth-82804}' Invincible Golden-Oldie (May Parker) {Earth-24388} Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Auntie Freeze (May Parker) {Earth-24838} Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Ant-Man (May Parker) {Earth-82804} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Ant-Man (Scott Lang). Added-traits: Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Scott Lang), using his Pym-Particle powers and Ant-Man technology. Aunt May in this universe rakes the place of Scott Lang as Hank Pym's successor in the superhero identity of Ant-Man. Peter and May have an awkward encounter where she sees him taking off his shirt to show his Spider-Man costume underneath and Peter walks in on May wearing the Ant-Man outfit, both surprising the other when they find out about their superhero identities. Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Merge counterparts *'Astonishing Ant-Aunt (May Parker) {Earth-23848}' Aunt Claws (May Parker) {Earth-89122} Appearances *What If? Vol. 2 #7 =Obnoxio the Clown (X)= Universes *'Earth-28578': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of SuperbMan *'Earth-28758': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of Uatu the Watcher *'Earth-28857': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of Wolverine *'Earth-28875': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of DareDevil *'Earth-57288': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of Hulk *'Earth-57828': A world where Obnoxio had the abilities of BratMan *'Earth-57882': A world where Obnoxio had the powers of Spider-Man *'Earth-82578': A world where Obnoxio had the abilities of Sherlock Holmes Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Super-Obnoxio {Earth-28578} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of SuperbMan. Added-traits: SuperbMan (Park Bench) {Earth-9047} Obnoxio has the powers of SuperbMan, being tough enough bust holes through icebergs by flying through them and punching holes in mountains with his fists. Obnoxio the Watcher {Earth-28758} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Uatu the Watcher. Added-traits: Uatu the Watcher Obnoxio has the powers of Uatu the Watcher, using his Watcher senses to watch all of his old television sitcoms and to view beyond the fabric of his reality. Obnoxio-Wolverine {Earth-28857} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Wolverine. Added-traits: Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Obnoxio has the powers of Wolverine, notably using his claws to open a dozen six-packs of beer at a single time. Like Wolverine, he has a strong love of beer. Obnoxio-DareDevil {Earth-28875} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of DareDevil. Added-traits: DareDevil (Matthew "Matt" Murdock) Obnoxio has the powers of DareDevil, being able to precisely hear sounds across vast distances, using this ability to pickup jokes from all over the city. Obnoxio-Hulk {Earth-57288} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of the Hulk. Added-traits: Hulk (Bruce Banner) Obnoxio has the powers of the Hulk, growing more obnoxious and powerful as his anger builds. Like Hulk, he is constantly harassed by the military, and he strikes back at them with insults about their mothers. Obnoxio-Bat {Earth-57828} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the abilities of BratMan. Added-traits: BratMan (Bruce Bane) {Earth-9047} Obnoxio has the abilities of BratMan, beating up elderly people for protection money and trying to use his appearance for intimidation. Spider-Obnoxio {Earth-57882} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Spider-Man. Added-traits: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Obnoxio has the powers of Spider-Man, using them to web-sling through the city, but the heights make him nauseous. Sherlock Clown {Earth-82578} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the abilities of Sherlock Holmes. Added-traits: Sherlock Holmes Obnoxio has the abilities of Sherlock Holmes, he is a highly intelligent and has a trench-coat, deerstalker hat, and briar pipe. =Hulk and She-Hulk= Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) {Earth-23881} She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-23881} Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) {Earth-23881} Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) {Earth-82528} She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) {Earth-82528} =Galactus and Uncle Ben= Appearances *What If? Vol. 2 #3 Galactus (Galan Parker) {Earth-28909} Silver-Surfer (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) {Earth-28909} Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M2